


A well-deserved break

by Mydaline



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarves in the Shire, Embroidery, Family, Gen, Illustrations, The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 09:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydaline/pseuds/Mydaline
Summary: A quiet afternoon in Shire.
Relationships: Balin & Dwalin (Tolkien)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	A well-deserved break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SprintFromRavanaugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprintFromRavanaugh/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy my draw/embroidery ! Happy Hobbit Holiday (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

╚╔╣█╠╗╚ 1st version ╝╔╣█╠╗

╚╔╣█╠╗╚ 2nd version ╝╔╣█╠╗╝

╚╔╣█╠╗╚ 3rd version ╝╔╣█╠╗


End file.
